The First Day of School
by BlueGirlAwesome
Summary: The Ocelots were wondering where is Jesse going before they knew he was going to school. After they became the new students in first day of school, they would ready to mess and fight Jesse's friends then they would do them back what they do during class and recess without the Orders were being seen to them. Soon they would become friends ? Jesse should be the male in this story.
1. The New Students

_**Guess who's back ? yes it's me I've been gone here and leaving for a week *sighed dismally***_

 **STORY CONTAINS : Some hilarious moments and a parody to Spongebob squarepants with some random parts.**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS : On** **e major embarrassing moment**

 **Also I am almost bad at explaining this chapter since english is my second language. I must to learn english soon.**

 **Read this chapter please _review_** **and have a nice day !**

* * *

In the morning, the door was began to open by someone. It was Jesse, step in to outside and sure he held the door close. After that, he stretched his arms out, relaxing.

"Good morning Minecraft !" Jesse greeted happily with a shout (This is supposed to be like Spongebob's original quote or line) before he started to walk. Where was he going to ?

Suddenly, the three persons ambushed from up in the sky somehow (What ? It supposed to be like a cartoon thing) as they said 'boo !" and tried to scare Jesse, approach in front of him with a shock. Probably it's the Ocelots (minus Lukas)

"Hey Jesse" Aiden said with an angry smile "Wanna fight ?"

"Sorry Aiden" Jesse said "Not today because I'm going to school day"

"What ?" Gill shocked

"School ! I had go to school" he said

"Gill he said going to school" Maya told to Gill

"Also guys why had you to follow me when I'm going somewhere all these days ?" He asked angrily before he began to tell the Ocelots about they did happen to him in the depth flashback...

IN THE FLASHBACK...

Jesse walked in the store, buys some food as the Ocelots magically approached in front of him before Jesse walks away from them and he slipped over the water spill and landed over on his back. Next, In the park, he and Petra were already sit on the bench since they were dating (Yeah I was in the mood of this ship) as the Ocelots were giggling at them behind the bench before Jesse and Petra heard the giggles from behind the bench they sat. Jesse took Petra by the hand and walk away from the Ocelots then Petra asked Jesse where they going before Jesse shrugged. Lastly, Jesse was at the top of the New Order's house (Also called Jesse's gang. I would often to called them the New Order) and wiped up the chimney with a wet damp cloth as again, The Ocelots approached behind him and fright him by saying 'boo !' too loudly before he freaked out and fell down through the chimney (like falling down through the well lol xD). When he crashed down, the black smoke was spread from the chimney, everywhere spreading in the room. At the point Jesse's gang were coughing in the black smoke until it faded away and they were all cover in black and noticed Jesse was in the chimney, feeling like being weak, he's also covered in black too.

"Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! It's Jesse Claus coming early in this Christmas today ! Merry Christmas everyone !" Axel cheered while Olivia, Petra, Lukas and Reuben shocked at the damage Jesse. Also he didn't brought presents to anyone... It's a joke.

BACK TO REALITY...

"Woah ! That's really happen" Aiden surprised

"Yeah really... Jesse Claus" Gill messed to Jesse before the Ocelots laughed at him that happens to him before.

"Oh yeah ! Give yourselves a manners" Jesse shouted angrily to them "I'm off to school now before I'm too late and also please don't follow me when I'm going you fools" he passed over the Ocelots and walks away from them.

"Oh yeah clumsy, you should also let your girlfriend to continue go on the date with you" Maya shouted to Jesse in far distance.

"You mean our friend Petra ?" Gill asked angrily to Maya

"Yes why ?" Maya shocked before she and Gill arguing each other all over about Jesse for a few seconds.

"Quiet guys" Aiden shouted before the two stopped "We waste our time and I had an idea !"

"Uhhhh..."

"We're going to school"

"Why ?!" Gill and Maya shocked

Later, Jesse arrived in school just in time. He realized in the school has five classrooms in different sections. After the bell rang, Jesse glanced at the chart to see what section where he learned until he saw his name was listed on a row what section he is in before he rushed to the right section he would remember was listed on the chart. When he arrived in the classroom, he saw his friends were already in the classroom and also they were already sit on their own arm chair including a few people from Boom town, Redstonia, Sky City or wherever they lived in a proper place. His friends, Olivia and Axel were also already sat down on their own arm chair.

"Hi Jesse" Olivia greeted

"Glad you make it" Axel said to Jesse "Jesse sit beside with me"

"No way ! sit beside with me" she told before Jesse confused that he couldn't decided to sit next to them.

After for a few seconds, he made a decision to sit between them since he realized they sat in one sit apart from each other. He went to the arm chair, sat down on it between Olivia and Axel which makes they were happy to see Jesse has the seatmates between them.

"Yay ! Jesse was here !" Axel and Olivia cheered proudly

"Yup I'm here with you guys" Jesse smiled to them "So guys haven't you seen Petra or Lukas in school ? Haven't they arrived in ?"

"Oh we already saw them that they were in a different section" Olivia replied

"Oh I see" he surprised before he was heard by someone.

"Hi Jesse !" It was Milo greeted before the trio (Jesse, Axel and Olivia) glanced over their shoulder and saw Milo was sat behind them in a few sit apart.

"Oh hi Milo !" he greeted back

"Hi Milo !" Olivia and Axel greeted (For your information, Axel and Olivia hadn't met Milo in the game including the Order of the stone except Ivor. Also Milo hadn't met many people except some characters you saw in the game. Do you know why ? Yup you know why since you watch or play it. Yup you also noticed them met Milo in this site xD. Just want some characters met some new ones like Isa the founder or Reginald)

"Hi guys !" Milo greeted back to the trio

"Hey Milo" Jesse smiled "It's been so long we haven't you"

"Yeah same here" he smiled back

At the point, all the classmates in this room heard the door knob click sound that the door open by someone. It was the Order of the stone, and yeah they became teachers in school. The reason why ? They were expert on their own doing and do you notice them in the game ? no time for that. They arrived in the classroom and closed the door. Then they went and stand in front of the students (with the Order's right position of the began to fight the Ender dragon part in the game) before Jesse, Olivia and Axel alerted and quickly their head that they heard the teachers were in the classroom. Also the Orders were already know the name of each students.

"Good morning class" the Orders greeted

"Good morning Order of the teachers" students greeted back as they stood up with a nice greet (Yeah they called them Order of the teachers. Do you know why ? Because they were teachers in school. Yeah I know there's nothing in the game but I like them in this site. What ? This is FanFiction)

"Okay class sit down" Soren said with a smile before the students do he said and they were finally sat down on their own seat "So class today we were going to introduce ourselves to you class"

"Yeah especially introduce ourselves to the new students who didn't know us" Ivor added before Soren coughed to clear his troat and began to introduce.

"My name is Soren and I do teach the class is the topic of how to build like me" Soren introduced before Milo gasped with a shock that he know this is his favorite topic in class since he likes to do build and a leader of the Build club.

"My name is Gabriel and I do teach the class is the topic of how to fight like me" Gabriel introduced before Axel noticed Olivia started to shake as Olivia tried to hold her fangirlish squeal that she knows her best friend (You know who is it ?) is next to introduce after Gabriel.

"Uhh... Is everything okay Olivia ?" Axel asked confusedly as Olivia ignored Axel asking

"My name is Ellegaard and I do teach the class is the topic of how to do with redstone like me" Ellegaard introduced before Olivia let it out with a fangirlish squeal very softly to her best friend as she covered her mouth with her hands tight.

"She's so great" Olivia smiled before Ellegaard noticed her best friend smiled at her then she smiled back. What ? Why were Ellegaard and Olivia best friends each other ? Well because they both good at doing redstone since Olivia already has the inspiration of Ellegaard. Also I like these two girls when they're together (also in the other one of my stories). I know those two weren't best friends in the game but I like them in every of my stories.

"My name is Magnus and I do teach the class is the topic of how to grief like me" Magnus introduced as Axel listened to him with a smile

"And my name is Ivor and I do teach the class is the topic of how to make potions" Ivor introduced

After they finished, the students were all clapping in applause to the introduction of the Orders.

"Okay thank you" Soren said "Today the next topic you ready to learn is about... what is the..." Soren couldn't continue to say after Ivor passed Gabriel and whispered to Soren

"Do you forget something ?" Ivor whispered to Soren on his ear "The new students and let them in this classroom immediately" he reminded whisperly

"Oh okay" Soren said with a shock "Um Gabriel, bring the new students here in the classroom" he commanded

"Okay Soren I'm on it" Gabriel said as he rushed to the door, held the door open and quickly ran outside to bring new students. Wonder who are the new students ? After a few seconds, Gabriel returned and brought the new students in the classroom "Okay class I would like to meet you... the Ocelots !" he announced before the Ocelots slowly went in front of the class and waving them 'hello'. This makes Jesse, Axel, Olivia and Milo shocked that they saw their enemies in this class.

"What ?!" Jesse shocked angrily

"It's them" Olivia said angrily

"The Ocelots" Axel added with anger before Milo groaned angrily in frustration that the Ocelots were in class since you know, enemies.

"Okay so three of you" Soren told to the Ocelots as Jesse, Axel, Olivia and Milo glared in an anger and bad feel to them "Please tell us and the class about your name then tell about yourself or something"

"I should go first" Aiden said before he cleared his throat "My name is Aiden" he said as he stands in front of them, being acted look cool to them "I'm awesome, cool, tough and handsome guy in one of my friends and also I'm the great member of the Ocelots" he introduced before the students clapped to Aiden for that except Jesse, Axel, Olivia and Milo in a hostile mood (I like a hostile mob) but you know they weren't gonna killed them during class.

"Okay good" Soren smiled to Aiden "Now since you're finished, sit behind Jesse" he told as he pointed at the seat before Jesse shocked as his mouth dropped to the table of the arm chair (like a jaw drop and this part is suppose to be a like a cartoon moment) that he has an enemy behind him which makes him in a bad mood. Also the Orders didn't know Jesse's gang has the enemies on the Ocelots. Aiden went to his new arm chair and sat down behind Jesse and also beside Mabel.

"Look me, Aiden is getting on my nerves" Jesse said angrily to himself before he groaned in anger

"Okay it's your turn other guy and go on tell us and the class about your name then tell about yourself or something" Soren told to Gill which makes him feels acting nervously in front of the class like he was too shy that he couldn't to tell anything because he doesn't want to embarrassing when he is saying wrong.

"Uh... Uh..." Gill couldn't tell his name to them because he is nervous as he started to shake himself

"Oh come here tell your name" Magnus said to Gill impatiently

"We just want to know your name little guy" Ellegaard said to Gill

After for a few seconds of silence, Gill nervously glanced around in the classroom to find a clue of his name or for to say something before he noticed Aiden holds up and shows the picture of Gill from Bubble guppies to give a clue for his name but then Gill ignored that he thought Aiden would gonna messed with him so he continued to glance around until he saw a picture of the familiar item on the wall he knew all the time that it relates to the name of the team which Gill was ready had to reply...

"Uh... BLAZE RODS !" Gill shouted happily as he flailed his arms on the air that he said the other team name of the Ocelots to the class when he saw the picture of the blaze rod on the wall. Okay... that's really... quite pretty weird funny moment for Gill.

At the point all the students laughed hysterically including Jesse, Axel, Olivia and Milo at the weird name of Gill they thought. Ellegaard giggled as the the rest of the guys of the Order dropped their mouth wide open, Maya shocked as the surprise shock Aiden already dropped the picture in no sudden movements before he instantly fainted. Included the side and the other side of the section were just started to laugh they heard. After for a few seconds, Gill's whole face turned red as the redstone block and looked awkwardly with a little bit of smirk that he knew it was the most embarrassing moment in the world he never had. _Poor Gill..._

"Ugh... okay" Soren confused "Sit beside Milo" he told to Gill as he pointed at the seat before Milo started to glare and growled angrily like a dog that he has an enemy seatmate beside with him which he did the same result of Jesse, who was in a bad mood.

Gill went to his new arm chair and sat down beside Milo before Milo dragged with his chair away a bit from that loser (Gill), in a bad glared. Ellegaard still giggling that she couldn't stop thinking about the happen to Gill as the rest of the Order guys stared at the only female member of the Order laughed before she stopped giggling and realized the guys were just staring at her.

"What ?!" Ellegaard confused with a shock

"Okay this is my turn to introduce" Maya said "My name is Maya and I'm just a quite shy girl of the..." She couldn't continue before she thinks to describe about herself until she had but she was stopped by Soren that he thought Maya finished.

"Okay lady" Soren smiled "Sit beside Olivia" he told to Maya as he pointed at the seat before Olivia gasped anxiously that she has an enemy seatmate beside with her. Maya went to her new arm chair and sat down beside with Olivia before Olivia stared worriedly at Maya that she knew what she would do to her something harm. Maya stared back with an evil smile.

"Okay so what's the topic to teach for today ?" Soren asked to the rest of the Orders

"Oh I know the topic for today is redstone" Ellegaard replied with a smile

"Okay then" Soren agreed "Good luck and do your best" he said

"While we were going on the other sections to teach the other students" Magnus added

"Okay good luck" Ellegaard said to the rest of the guys before the each of guys of the Order went off to each section of the classroom to prepare teach the students while Ellegaard was ready to teach the students about the topic of redstone. Gill looked awkwardly around in the classroom that he couldn't stop thinking about his most embarrassing moment he did before.

"Psst ! Aiden" Gill whispered to Aiden in a short distance "I want to ask you why are you holding up with a picture before ?"

"Because it's a clue" Aiden whispered back "I'm just giving you a clue for you to say your name so you won't get nervous"

"Oh" Gill surprised. After for a short pause, Gill was just pretending laugh.

"Okay class today I'll teach you the topic is about the redstone and this first lesson of this topic is pretty very easy" She told to the class before she picked up a chalk and wrote on the board (although using her: left hand) as Gill tried to hold his laughter about he did on his most embarrassing moment but he's no longer feeling embarrass. He was just started to laugh himself about he did.

* * *

 **The next chapter would be out soon !**

 **The next chapter would be the Ocelots messed Jesse and his friends. Ellegaard had fainted to something that someone who did this to her and the Ocelots and Jesse's friends were began to fight each other. Then Soren would give the detention to someone who made the restone teacher fainted and fighting in the class. Who did this ? could be the Ocelots or Jesse's friends or someone ? Find out at the next chapter !**


	2. The Crumple Paper

**Sorry for the slow update. I was on Youtube to upload videos. Why ? people needs me xD.**

 **Okay I think this chapter is going to be like Rated T**

 **Read this chapter, please review and have a nice day !**

 **Reviews are appreciated !**

* * *

Aiden got bored on his new armchair, was watching on the teacher Ellegaard (he thought in his mind inside) writing, heard Gill's snicker and mutter to himself about he did his most embarrassing moment ever before he turned his head and face him.

"What is so funny, Gill ?" Aiden asked seriously in whisper

"What ? Just laughing about my embarrassing thing" Gill replied

"Oh..." He surprised, thought before he started to just snicker for a few seconds "You mean 'Blaze rod' ?"

"Yup !"

"Oh so you know what's the other name aside from the blaze rod ?"

"I don't know"

"Blaze powder !" He teased in whisper but Gill ignored him before they both couldn't hold their laughter and Ellegaard heard the laughter.

"Quiet ! That's enough !" Ellegaard shouted in a strict warn act like a counselor as she turned her head and face to the boys "Aiden and... um... Blaze rod (Gill), what are you two talking about ?"

"Um... we're talking about... new school ?" He replied unsurely

"Ugh... and please stop muttering each other during class okay ?" She continued to write on the chalk board

"Aiden why is she acting like a strange strict person ?" Gill asked to him confusedly

"You fool she's a teacher and teachers do have strict behavior during every class because this is their job or duty" Aiden replied annoyingly

"Oh"

Soon Maya drew something on the paper aimlessly. After for a few seconds, she finished it before Ellegaard had done writing on the board and showing to the class about she wrote something on the board is the vocabulary of redstone (Redstone dust, Redstone torch, Repeater, etc.).

"Okay class and listen up !" She announced as the class alerted and ready to pay attention "Today our first lesson of redstone is about the parts of redstone with their behavior for making redstone mechanism and I'll explain to you how they works. After that, we'll have a short easy quiz about that"

"Yes !" Olivia exclaimed before she let it out with fangirl squeal "I bet this is going to be the best day of the first day of school" you know, redstone is Olivia's favorite topic since she has the talent to do redstone.

At the point, Ellegaard began to teach and explain the students about the writings... I mean vocabulary of redstone on the board she wrote. After for a few minutes, she gave them the time to memorize. After for a short few minutes, she instantly clapped once "Okay times up class and bring out your one pencil before I will give a sheet of paper for each of you class"

The students in class brought their own pencil out from their bag as Maya quickly crumpled the writing paper she wrote and shoved it into her pocket. After for a few seconds, Ellegaard lifted the stack of paper from the desk and placed one on the table of the armchair for each student.

After that, Ellegaard went back in front of the class and clears her troat "Okay class let the quiz began !" She announced. All the students were ready to take a short easy quiz with choices about the vocabulary of redstone. Why is it easy and short ? You know because their first day of school. Ellegaard began to ask the first question before all the students wrote the answer on the paper. Then she asked the next question, they wrote the answer hurriedly, so on. After for a few minutes, the quiz is over.

"Are you done class ?!" Ellegaard asked

"Yes !" All the students responded with their satisfy

"Okay pass it to me and I'll check it"

All the students quickly stood up themselves as Maya noticed Jesse walked next to her to pass it to Ellegaard. Then she had an idea to trip him. At the point she abruptly stepped her foot in front of Jesse before he stumbled and fell over to the floor and the paper flew to the air from his hand. After for a few seconds, Jesse immediately stood up himself and realized that he lost his paper with answers.

"Ahh ! Where's the paper ?!" Jesse panicked as Maya quickly shoved up the wrinkle paper from her pocket, flatten it and quickly placed it on the table of Jesse's armchair. Thought that Maya's crumple paper with a draw was belongs to Jesse. Okay... that is a one bad prankish idea I never heard.

"Uh... Jesse" Maya called

"What is it you cat face ?! Trying to do with your childish stuffs ?"

"Your paper was on your armchair"

At this point, Jesse instantly took the wrinkle paper without realizing that he didn't know it wasn't his paper when he accidentally let it go. You know, Let It Go xD ! Get it ? No ? Why do you say so ? It's a famous song you ever heard all the time. Maya passed the paper to Ellegaard which Jesse is next to pass. He handed to her without noticing before Olivia, Milo and Axel handed the paper to her. After all the students already pass, Ellegaard made sure to check all the papers that they were already here and the students went back to their own proper sit.

"This quiz is the best !" Olivia cheered "I can't wait to see my score but I hope I'm perfect there. I'm not sure I'm right there and some answers are mistakes I thought"

"Hey I have a faith Olivia" Axel told to Olivia with giving a trust "I'm sure you have a perfect score if teacher Ellegaard announced the score"

"I hope"

"Yeah but sometimes it is okay to get a mistake and there's always next time to get it right" Jesse told as Milo listened to Jesse and his friends told to Olivia in a nice converse.

At the point, some students flinched at someone's screech.

"AAAAAHHHHH !" It was Ellegaard screamed at something on the wrinkle paper when she noticed it "This is so... this is so... I never seen a student does this... this gives me... lightheaded" She thought before she suddenly just fell down to the floor, all the papers flew into the air from her arms and finally fainted. At the moment, Magnus heard the thud sound on the side of the classroom as Nohr red the poem on the board that Magnus wrote.

"Uh... Nohr just stop reading the poem for a while" Magnus commanded "I'll just gonna she what happens on the other room and class, just please be quiet while I'm gone... especially you Nohr !" He went out to the next classroom before he roughly opened the door and saw his beloved, Ellegaard got fainted "What's wrong with Ellie ?!" He asked as he went and tried to comfort her "Who did this to my Ellie ?!"

"Your Ellie ?" Aiden asked annoyingly in confusion "Don't you mean this female teacher is an elephant ?!"

"You got to be kidding me Aiden" Jesse dismayed as Gill couldn't hold his laughter at Aiden's question with a joke.

At the moment Soren, Gabriel and Ivor went to the classroom to see where is the thud from until when they're here, they noticed Magnus was comforting the faint Ellegaard.

"My enderman ! What happen to Ellegaard ?!" Soren asked with a shock

"Soren she just fainted from something" Magnus replied worriedly

At the point, something made the sound of the strange loud low pitch noise from nowhere which Ellegaard instantly awakened with a shock. It was Gabriel who blew it with the bagpipe before the rest of the Order just stared at him in confusion. Why would Gabriel think of this when he blew the bagpipe ? He thought it is a mystery. What ? I just saw this part from the reality show of Imagination movers. Get it ? No ? okay definitely this part is like from Wiggles.

"What ?! It's just a big situation guys !" Gabriel confused with a shock as he realized that they just stared at him.

"Ellie are you hurt or something ?" He asked worriedly

"Just a little headache" Ellegaard replied in a pity words, felt having a sore head

"There, there Ellie. You should take a rest for a little while" He rubbed the soft cheek of her, tried to comfort her and gently wiped the strand of hair.

At the moment the wrinkle paper flew and hits to the face of Ivor. He quickly took it from his face and looked at it with a ugly draw that Maya did.

"Witherstorms ! This is the worst draw in the world I never seen !" Ivor shocked before Gabriel and Soren looked on the draw closely but Gabriel just snickered at it.

"Let me see with that !" Magnus shouted as he snatched the paper from Ivor and just looked on it "Ahh ! Ha ! Ha !" He screamed with a shock "Big fat meany ?!" Okay... he just reads that. He red the paper that says 'Big fat meany' and saw the draw with the angry ugly Ellegaard... this paper caused Ellegaard to faint. What ? Is this her weakness to that ?

"Yeah it says on the paper" He replied "I think that paper makes Ellegaard to faint when she looks at it"

Soon, Maya felt guilty and she knew that she is the one who makes her fainted with her ugly drawing but she wasn't going to tell the Orders that she did to her.

"Class we want to know who did this to your teacher Ellegaard" Soren told to class in front "Who did this ?!" He asked impatiently. After for a few seconds of silent, Maya abruptly stood up from the armchair.

"Teacher Soren, I know who did this to our teacher" She responded with an evil smile as Jesse gulped nervously that he hoped it wasn't him but he knew it wasn't "It's Jesse !" She pointed out to him "I saw he passed the paper with an ugly draw to teacher Ellegaard after the quiz. He didn't do his quiz, he just drew on the paper" She lied and finally sat down on her chair before Jesse shocked and jaw dropped.

"It wasn't me I never doing this" Jesse said as Soren suddenly walked to him

"Jesse, Maya is right and you truly did this" Soren told angrily

"But I never doing this and I'm not the one who did this to teacher Ellegaard"

"She said that she saw you passed the ugly draw instead your quiz paper to her. You're just lying. Now go and sit down to that seat of the back of this room then soon I'll give you the detention" This makes Jesse to shock as Axel, Olivia and Milo looked worriedly and Aiden and Gill clapped softly to the only female member of the Ocelot, Maya about she did the be idea before. At the point Jesse stood up from his sit and went to the old armchair on the back of the room before he slowly sat on it with his worry. Okay that sounds dramatic. I have a bad feel for Jesse "Oh and Milo, sit between Axel and Olivia since no one sat on here"

"Yes I'm away from that blaze rod" Milo cheered as he quickly went to Jesse's sit before he finally sat on it and now he has his new friends beside with them. Now the blaze rod (Gill) doesn't has a seatmate but he was behind with Philip.

"Class I have an announcement ! The news is this class is about to suspend due to your redstone teacher was being fainted and having a small headache by Jesse who showed her with the ugly drawing of your teacher and the negative describe words" Soren announced as Jesse couldn't hear the announcement of the architect teacher in far away from him.

"It's so hard to hear" Jesse said seriously before he heard someone called his name and turned his head

"Psst ! Jesse" It was Gill, whispered

"Just ignore him, Jesse" He suggested to himself with his annoy eyes.

"Jesse over here I want to tell you something"

"Whatever you do, just ignore him. He's annoying blaze rod"

"Psst ! Jesse ! I just want to tell you !" Gill threw the ball of crumple paper to Jesse then he threw the crumple picture in ball form of Gill from Bubble Guppies.

"You fool what is it ?!" He responded as he threw the ball of paper back to him. After for a brief pause, Gill starts to say in a final word

"Hi ?" And that's it ? Ugh... Gill is so annoying

"HIIIIII !" He shouted angrily before he shocked and realized Soren magically appeared in the side of him with his annoyance.

"Okay perhaps this time I'll tell you about the detention will be start on recess" Soren told to himself angrily before the bell instantly started to ring "Okay class take your recess now and have a nice day" All the students stood up from their chair and went off to take recess except... Jesse as his friends looked at him worriedly and they just left him "Your detention is you had to clean all the classrooms and make sure there are very neat and clean properly" He commanded

"Alright" Jesse accepted in a sad mood "I'll take your advice" He went off to get the mop stick and pail with water. After that, He went back to the classroom and The Order of the stone were left. Why ? they were in the office to comfort the faint Ellegaard. Then he mopped the floor back and forth while started to say in his mind 'I have a worst first day of school' He thought sadly 'This is Maya's fault that she did to Ellegaard not me. I knew she did this and I'm innocent. I'll give the revenge for her and soon, I'll make you, Maya'

Okay... This is pretty... dramatic.

* * *

 **Okay...**

 **Anyway, I had to finish this story first before starting to write my WIP stories since this story is almost end.**

 **Thank you for reading !**

 **The next chapter would be out soon !**


	3. Given out the DETENTION !

**Okay this is it. I just want to finish writing story.**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

* * *

Later in the canteen, Aiden looked through the window and just saw Axel walked to enter before he had an idea to give a small prank. He just spilled the water to the floor of the entrance and quickly went to hide under the table. After for a few seconds, Axel entered but suddenly slipped on the water spill, fell over and landed on his back before Aiden just started to giggle and came out but suddenly slipped over the water spill and fell over when he stepped. It was Olivia who spilled the water on the floor next to the table.

Later for a few minutes, Milo was standing in front of the counter. He glanced on the counter to see there's available merchandise. Then he asked to the merchant to buy an apple and the merchant showed to him the menu to see the cost of the apple. After that, Milo shoved his hand to the pocket to get his wallet but realized his wallet is gone. It was Gill who took it and ran to the other counter to buy some food after Milo glanced on the counter. This makes Milo very mad at his enemy.

At the point, Axel leaned up into a view from the other counter, replaced the original menu into a fake one and crouched down on the counter without the merchant noticing before Gill finally made it to the other counter, he glanced on the fake menu to see what he wants to buy until he has. He wants to buy a cookie and seeing its cost. He pulled out some money from Milo's wallet and handed over to the merchant but it told to him that money is not enough to buy a cookie before Gill shocked and Axel just giggled on the corner.

Later for a few minutes, Olivia sat down on the bench with an apple on her hand before she placed it on the bench and get something from her bag. Behind the bench, Maya magically appeared and took Olivia's apple to replace into a fake one.

When Olivia took something from her bag, it was her cellphone. When she took the fake apple without realizing, she held out with the phone to take a picture of herself with an apple. She pressed the button as she took a bite and ate it. The picture has been capture before she chewed it and realized it tastes like art paper. The apple is made of paper. What ? A paper apple mache.

Maya just started to giggle before she went back to the other bench. When she sat down, she took the juice from the bench, took a small sip and realized it tastes very spicy before she screamed in pain. It was Milo the one who placed the vinegar with chili on the juice when Maya was behind the bench. He was behind the tree and began to laugh.

During the whole recess, The Ocelots gave Jesse's gang (except Jesse) the small prank and the fight and they would do them back what they do...

After that, Jesse's gang were arranging their stuffs on their own lockers and the Ocelots nearly approached them behind

"Well it's the team trash bag, fixing their whatchamacallits on their lockers" Aiden said annoyingly

"Hey fail squad we hadn't seen your great closest friend, Jesse getting along with you" Maya added with an evil smile. Jesse's gang just ignored them

"Uhh... why is Jesse not with them ?" Gill asked confusedly

"Gill because teacher Soren gave him a detention and that's why" She replied before Jesse's gang roughly slammed the locker to close and turned to face the Ocelots and they just shocked

"There is nothing about that Pussycats !" Axel said angrily to the Ocelots

"You make Jesse moved back of the room !" Olivia added with her brows crossed and her arms as well

"And you make my best friend very upset !" Milo added in anger with his tears bursted from his eyes

"Why ? Your friend is a wild person and that's why our friend Maya moved him on the back" Aiden reasoned as Maya smiled with a proud attitude

"Jeez ! Aiden don't say that. We cares Jesse a lot because he has the nice friendship for us and he never left us out" Olivia suggested in a bad mood

"What is that means ?" He lied annoyingly

"It means Jesse has the best friendship for us !"

"And he is very friendly" Axel added

At the point Nohr noticed Jesse's gang and the Ocelots were arguing each other with comebacks

"Guys it's the fighting competition" Nohr shouted proudly as she pointed out to the angry gang.

At the point many students (included other students from other classroom and the Youtubers as well ) approached around them that they heard Nohr shouted and they chanted 'Fight !' in many times which Jesse's gang and the Ocelots realized the crowd were surrounding them with their cheer that they want them to see the fight.

"Ehh... why were the crowd appearing ?" Gill asked confusedly

"I think they want us to put into a fight to the Ocelots" Milo replied

"Ha ! That's the stupidest thing I never heard. Since you said that, let's battle !" Aiden suggested

"Heck ! And we'll defy you knucklehead" Axel suggested back

At the point Jesse's gang and the Ocelots were just starting to punch each other before the crowd realized and became quiet that they were not like fighting. They were just like missing the punch at the same time before a member of the Youtuber had to spoke a final word.

"This is embarrassing" It was CaptainSparklez, dismayed awkwardly before all the students just awkwardly moved away from them.

After for a few seconds, Jesse's gang and the Ocelots were all flinched and stopped fighting by the loud low pitch noise. Again, it was Gabriel who blew up with the bagpipe. This time, this part is from the reality show of the Imagination movers. Yes his friends were also with him. The Order of the stone were here, except Ellegaard who was about to rest on the office since she has a quite serious headache.

"What is going on here ?!" Soren asked to them with a shout

"Guys I thought we were just fighting to the team trash bag" Gill told to his gang as Jesse's gang shocked. Why ? Just continue to read then you will know why.

"What ?! There is no fighting in class or recess. Strictly, it against the rules" He suggested in a lawful remind "Guys and new students I just want to say this... I will give you..." He couldn't give a chance to finish because of the strange drum roll sound from nowhere. It was Gabriel who played the set of drums by patting them before he stopped and ealized that the rest of the Order just stared confusedly at the warrior teacher.

"What ? Just drum roll" Gabriel confused with a shock

"Gabriel just stop playing the drums to finish telling the students" Soren told as he turned back to face Jesse's gang and the Ocelots.

"Since you broke the rules, I will give you a..." this time, he stopped because the strange spooky music was played by someone. It was Magnus with the jukebox played the music "Will you just turn that thingamabob off ?!" He shouted

"Sorry" Magnus apologized as he quickly switched the jukebox off to stop playing the music and Soren turned back to face them.

"And now, I give you a..."

At the point the lights went turn off, the darkness appeared and the spotlight flashed to Soren as he realized the light was on him and glanced at the the trio (Gabriel, Magnus and Ivor) were just snickering that they were the ones who placed the spotlight while Ivor was recording him with the camera. Okay... this is pretty annoying for Soren "Will you boys put those things down ?! And I don't want to see all the sudden again" He shouted angrily before Magnus and Gabriel awkwardly dragged the spotlight away while Ivor finished recording the video and the lights went turn back on. After that, Soren faced to Jesse's gang and the Ocelots.

"Now since what you have done to the fight, I'll give you a... a detention" He said angrily as on the word 'detention' with a deeper tone.

"Ahh ! Detention ?!" Jesse's gang and the Ocelots shocked

"Yes and now your detention is to clean up every rooms in this school" He commanded

"Yes teacher Soren" the two groups replied

At the point Jesse's gang and the Ocelots went off to get some cleaning supplies to clean every rooms until they met Jesse who was in the classroom where they learned there.

"You guys too ? I meant you are having the detention too like me ? Jesse asked perplexedly with a shock as he dropped the mop stick to the floor.

"Yeah because we're fighting and punching the Ocelots" Olivia replied in dismay

"And fighting in school is against the rules" Axel added

"Great but it is good thing I have you, my friends to help me to clean faster and soon our detention will be over" Jesse said proudly and smiled before his gang smiled back and joined him to clean.

"Gill and Maya, let's go and clean somewhere with no team trash bag there" Aiden suggested as he and his gang went off to somewhere to clean. They got separate from Jesse's gang while they were mopping the floor with the mop stick.

* * *

 **I finished writing this story right away since it's almost finish before I proceeded to write my WIP stories.**

 **The next chapter would be out soon !**


	4. Helping is a Part of Friendship

**Woohoo ! Last chapter xD**

 **Read this last chapter, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

 **Reviews are appreciated !**

* * *

The Ocelots were cleaning up in the fourth room for an hour. This is where Magnus taught the students there before. Maya was wiping the glass of window with the wet damp cloth before she just saw the bandana girl and the blonde boy whose sat down on the bench and they were quite very sad before Maya was upset that she knew they were waiting for her and friends to hangout for many minutes due to having her and other's detention and the worst thing that it takes: They were too slow to clean since they were the small group.

"Boys somebody is waiting for us" Maya told to Aiden and Gill sadly as they stopped mopping and suddenly dropped the mop stick after they shocked.

"You mean our friends, Lukas and Petra ?" Aiden asked seriously

"Yes" She answered "I know they were waiting for us to hangout with them"

"Aww we had to finish cleaning fast"

"But it takes for many minutes !"

"Hey don't shout to me like that and don't worry we'll clean much faster as we can !"

"But we can't since we're the small group of the Ocelots !"

Aiden and Maya are both arguing each other about cleaning that depends on how it takes for times. After for a few seconds, Gill had n idea.

"Maybe we should let Jesse and his pesky friends to help us cleaning" Gill suggested with a smile before Aiden and Maya turned and faced to him with a shock.

"Why ? They are stupid" Aiden said

"If we clean the every room together with Jesse's gang, it will be much better to clean faster since together"

"Gill that's the bad idea" Maya said as she put her hands on her hips

"It isn't. Remember our friends, Petra and Lukas are waiting for us to hangout ? We had to clean the room immediately but we know that we are too slow to clean. The best way to clean faster is we need help and let Jesse and his friends to help us cleaning even we're their enemies"

"Gill are you insane ? I don't think it's not a good idea. It's not worth it"

"Remember our friends ? Waiting for a long time ?" He reminded, pausing for few seconds since they had to think the great decision. After for a few seconds, Aiden would finally spoke that he has the decision

"Okay then Gill. Maybe you are right and we want the detention will be over soon" Aiden smiled

"Even Jesse's gang" Maya added annoyingly

"Okay Gill and Maya" He said as he puts his right hand on his hip with a good posture in a cool way "Let's talk to Jesse and the gang"

Immediately, the Ocelots went off to Jesse and the gang who were in the classroom where they classed and Ellegaard taught them there as Maya walked slowly with her depression that she thought about she did to Jesse with a small prank and would revealed her confession to him . When they entered in the room, they noticed Jesse's gang were mopping the floor with the mop stick.

"Jesse and gang, we just want to tell you something" He said seriously before they stopped mopping

"Okay what is it loser ?!" Jesse asked annoyingly

"We just want to say... we're sorry for what we always did to you and your friends in these days and now" He felt guilty before Jesse's gang's eyes widened open

"Really ?" Olivia asked

"Really for now on, we'll never fight you for days"

"Great same here" Axel smiled

"That's means we'll never fight you back" Milo added

"Thank you guys" Aiden smiled back "And also... would you like to help with us to clean ?" This makes Jesse's gang shocked before Jesse spoke

"Okay then we'll help you" Jesse replied "We know why you want us to help you to clean because our friends, Lukas and Petra were waiting for you and us for long time"

"Yes cleaning with together makes us faster" Gill suggested

"Together as a teamwork" Olivia cheered

"And Jesse" Maya said "I just want to tell you" She suddenly walked to him with a sad expression and wrapped her arms around him with a hug "I have the confession to tell is... I'm sorry for what I did to you the paper to make teacher Ellegaard fainted" She cried as she broke the hug

"Wait what do you mean for the paper ?" Jesse asked confusedly with a shock

"I mean I did this to make our teacher fainted by my drawing" Sh replied with a sniffle "You took my drawing when I placed it on your armchair. Sorry for made this bad idea for you and blame you"

"You mean Jesse is innocent ?" Milo asked with a shock

"Yes... I felt guilty" She said sadly

"I knew it !" Jesse shouted happily "You're the prankster and you want me to make our fainted by the ugly drawing you made and giving me the detention by teacher Soren, right ?"

"So that's why teacher Soren blamed Jesse to give the detention but he's doing wrong and he doesn't believe him what he said" Axel said to Maya

"Please guys don't tell the Order of the teachers about I did to teacher Ellegaard fainted instead you did because we don't want to have the another detention especially I don't want to get in big trouble" Maya told to her friends and enemies "Please keep a secret Jesse please and sorry for what I did... I know I'm guilty and you're innocent" She hoped worriedly as the tears poured down on her eyes. Aiden watched her anxiously as Gill hided him that he doesn't see this dramatic moment because he was about to cry. After for a few seconds, Jesse formed a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't tell about that Maya and don't worry since I don't want your friends left out and also... we are your... friends" Jesse said as he smiled and Maya smiled back. After for a few seconds, Aiden crossed his arms.

"This is stupid. Being friends with our enemies isn't ni-" Aiden suggested but he couldn't finished since his mouth was shut by Gill who quickly covered his mouth his hand.

"Aiden it is nice to have friends with our enemies and also... we'll start cleaning with Jesse's gang together. Helping is friendship and make friends" Gill suggested before Aiden moved his hand away from his mouth.

"I didn't know helping is a part of friendship" Aiden shocked

"Ugh... okay Jesse's gang will help us to clean faster"

"Alright guys let's clean up faster" Jesse said, acted like a leader "Who's with me ?" He held out his had to his friends and the Ocelots

"We are !" All the people cheered as they stacked their hand on his hand.

"Okay gang count down from one to three then yell 'team !'"

"One... two... three... Team !" They all cheered as on the word 'Team !', they raised their hand to the air for cheering before they took the cleaning supplies and started to clean. After for a few minutes, they finished clean. Every room were sparkling and neat even the chalk board as well. Clean as a whistle ;D

After that, all the gang went to the office to see the Order of the stone, I meant Order of the teachers to tell that they finished cleaning.

"Order of the teachers, we're all finished cleaning" Jesse shouted. After for a few seconds, the sound of the door clicked and it opened by the someone. It was Soren into the view.

"What ?" Soren confused that he didn't heard

"We're all finished cleaning" He said before Soren glanced around that every room were sparkling, lighter and no dusts.

"Ah well done" He smiled "Your detention is now... over"

"Yay !" All the gang cheered

"Oh yeah and teacher Soren..." Jesse said to him as Maya stared at him worriedly that she hoped Jesse wouldn't gonna tell Soren about she truly did to Ellegaard with the ugly drawing of her "How is teacher Ellegaard ? Is she okay ?" Jesse asked worriedly as Maya let it out with a sigh.

"Ahh yes she's fine but she was rested" He replied with a smile "And also, Ocelots, you are great friendly students, Aiden, Maya and um... Blaze rod ?"

"Teacher Soren, his real name is Gill" Maya said

"Ahh ! Aiden, Maya and... Gill... how is your first day of school ?"

"It was great !" The Ocelots replied

"Hey I guess school isn't bad" Gill thought

"Yeah it was great to learn especially to have friends" Aiden added "And Jesse, Should we become friends with you ?"

"Sure Aiden, friends ?"

"Friends"

The Ocelots and Jesse's gang smiled to each other that they were become friends and no longer fighting. At the point, the bell suddenly rang.

"Oh the bell" Soren said "That's means it's dismiss and you are going home"

All the gang cheered and jumped overjoy before they went to outside. When they're out, they went to Lukas and Petra who were still waiting for their friends.

"It's been for many minutes" Petra said sadly

"Yeah we were for our friends but where are they ?" Lukas asked

"Petra ! Lukas !" They both heard the familiar voice and glanced around to find someone calling before they saw Jesse's gang and the Ocelots were in far distance and waved their arms "Were here" Petra and Lukas stood up from the bench and rushed to them. They were happily joined together again.

* * *

THE RANDOM BONUS THING...

At the moment, a blue girl fell down from the sky somehow (It is like a cartoon thing) before she landed to the ground without somebody noticing. It was just... the author... is me, BlueGirlAwesome. Uhh... how did I get here in this story ? XD After that, I slowly stood up myself, adjusted my headset with a purple flower attached to it and flipped my blue ponytail away from my face.

"O sige saan na ako ? (Translate English: Okay where was I ?)" I asked to myself seriously "Oh yeah... uhh... hello readers" I greeted and waved to all of you. Yes I called you the reader. Why ? because you are the one who read this story "I just to say thank you for reading the whole story. Are you enjoy reading this awesome story ?" I asked to you "Great I'm glad you enjoy it. And also you can read more stories of mine and they were awesome... right ?" I suddenly heard Jesse's gang and the Ocelots were coming to walk for hangout as I hided myself behind the bench without they being noticed. After they passed, I came out into the view and finally spoke to you

"Anyway guys, enjoy reading my other stories now. Bye !" I waved to all of you with the goodbye.

* * *

 **Yes the story is finish. I'll just take a break writing my TRaREil story since it is a long story so I had to finish writing my other WIP stories since they are short before proceed to write my long story. And that's all. Cha cha bye ! :)**

 **Thank you for reading this story !**


End file.
